


Теория относительности: сайд-стори

by timmy_failure



Series: General Relativity [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткие истории, относящиеся к фику "Теория относительности", включая альтернативные концовки, другие вселенные и мидквелы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Альтернативный конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [General Relativity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37822) by kay_cricketed. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/49761).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один из возможных сценариев развития событий, когда ни мистер Джонс, ни Мэтью так и не признались друг другу в своих чувствах.

Выпускной получился с горчинкой, как тоник. Мэтью затолкал в багажник джипа последнюю коробку с вещами и вернулся на крыльцо общежития. Выпускники кучками расходились по стоянке. Он задумался о том, сколько из них больше никогда не вернётся в Академию. Подумал, что сам вряд ли заглянет сюда — разве что мимоходом, если ностальгия заест во время поездки по этим местам или там колесо спустится.

Весеннее солнце заставило его зажмуриться.

Когда он открыл глаза, напротив уже стоял мистер Джонс и грустно улыбался. Как Мэтью ни старался, сердце всё равно сжалось и пропустило удар.

— Я вот… собрался, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть на взлохмаченные волосы и перепачканные в красной карамели губы — мистер Джонс, помнится, поспешно догрызал леденец перед самой церемонией.

«Если я уеду далеко-далеко, вы сотретесь из моей памяти? Я забуду, как безумно хотел прикоснуться к вам?»

Ответ ему могло дать лишь время.

— Не пропадай насовсем, — негромко сказал мистер Джонс. — Я бы хотел знать, как у тебя дела там с аспирантурой.  
— А?.. Да, конечно.

Мистер Джонс помедлил, и Мэтью показалось на миг (и пульс обезумел, и колени предательски подкосились), что он что-то скажет. Вместо этого мистер Джонс протянул ему сложенный вдвое листок. Мэтью взял его на удивление твёрдой рукой и развернул. На листке значился смутно знакомый адрес.

— Ты уже взрослый и, наверное, не захочешь заводить друзей по переписке, — неловко продолжил мистер Джонс. — Но, если вдруг…  
— Я напишу, — ответил Мэтью.

Мистер Джонс глянул ему в глаза и снова улыбнулся — немножко грустно, немножко растерянно. Мэтью отлично понимал, что он сейчас чувствует.

— Спасибо за всё, — сказал Мэтью, потому что это принято говорить всем преподавателям. Потому что никто не говорит преподавателям о звёздах, никто не протягивает руку и не гладит кончиками пальцев по щеке.

Мистер Джонс совсем тихо добавил ещё что-то. Мэтью не услышал, да и не хотел слышать. Он развернулся и зашагал к выходу со стоянки; по пути он выкинул листок с адресом в урну, битком набитую одноразовыми стаканчиками и обрывками скотча.

А в машине Мэтью прижался лбом к рулю и заплакал, и вряд ли сам понял, почему.


	2. Вселенная, где вместо Мэтью на сцену выходит Мадлен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка-челлендж, выполненная автором по просьбе одного из читателей.

— Вы не можете избегать меня вечно, — говорит она и загораживает выход из аудитории. Мистер Джонс её никогда такой раньше не видел: поджатые губы, решительный взгляд и пальцы, вцепившиеся в дверной косяк вместо того, чтоб стеснительно перебирать подол юбки. Мистер Джонс теряется, притормаживает и сдаётся. 

— Мы закрыли эту тему, — говорит он, но твёрдости в голосе не хватает. 

Мадлен поджимает губы.  
— Ничего не изменится в ближайшее время. Я не изменюсь. Я не отступлю.

Мистер Джонс знает, и это знание грызёт его изнутри, обгладывает решимость, как собака кость. 

_(«Она ведь молода, так молода»)_. 

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет он и понимает, что отступает, сдаётся, подставляя незащищённое брюхо. — Пожалуйста… если это правда для тебя так много значит, то лучше… не так, не сейчас, прошу.  
— Вы моложе не станете, — отрезает Мадлен и тут же прикусывает губу. — Извините… Простите. Я не…  
— Нет. Ты права. Не стану. 

Снаружи раздаются и затихают шаги. Мистер Джонс протягивает руку и касается её лица, гладит большим пальцем по щеке, под самыми очками. А затем обходит её, и, ссутулившись, позорно бежит.  
Но уже слишком поздно; он пропал.


	3. Альтернативная глава LXXXVII (87)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой события показаны глазами мистера Джонса.

Он спешил домой под ливнем, даже не пытаясь спрятаться под навесами магазинов, которые хотя бы частично укрыли его. Смысла в этом всё равно не было, потому что он и так вымок насквозь, а одежда всё равно липла к холодной коже, и пальцы замёрзли и отнялись. Едущие мимо автомобили то и дело выхватывали фарами кусочек дороги впереди, помогая держать верный пусть, отвлекая от бури мыслей, грозившей захлестнуть его с головой. Заставляли хоть на пару мгновений забыть о Мэтью Уильямсе. 

Мэтью Уильямс. Его _студент_ , чёрт побери, и Людвиг же предупреждал, что этим всё закончится!.. Альфред вытер очки рукавом, только ухудшая видимость. Конечно, ему нравился Мэтью. Мэтью был, он был... безупречен, даже с грязью на шее и щеке, когда смеялся вместе с Альфредом там, в темноте, улыбаясь во все зубы и жмурясь. Мэтью нечасто смеялся так, и Альфред вдруг понял, почему, и его сердце сжалось, и вселенная сузилась и сфокусировалась, как под микроскопом. Он вспомнил, как Мэтью затих, и как смотрел на него, как _хотел_ и _жаждал_. Как приподнялся и потянулся к нему. 

И боже, боже, Альфред отдал бы всё, только чтоб поцеловать его. 

— Твой студент! — сдавленно напомнил себе Альфред, вслепую шагая по тропинке, ведущей к его дому. Он как-то добрался до двери, достал ключи — он даже не заметил, когда и как успел это сделать — и оказался внутри, и дождь остался на улице, но белый шум в голове только усилился. Альфред зажал уши и, спотыкаясь, дошёл до спальни. Безусловно, ему нравился Мэтью, нравился слишком сильно, но он ведь старался остановиться, остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Его била крупная дрожь, и точно не дождь был этому виной. Он разделся, кое-как засунул себя в пижаму, спрятался под одеяло и постарался не отсчитывать вдохами минуты. Вспомнил Мэтью под дождём, вспомнил, как Мэтью улыбался, слушая его на лекциях, как Мэтью спихивал лук ему на тарелку, как Мэтью читал ему стихи по телефону, будто ласкал каждое слово, чёрт, _чёрт_. Он с ума сошёл. И думал о непотребствах опять. 

«Но ты хочешь его так сильно, он нужен тебе до дрожи».

Альфред зажмурился, чувствуя, как желудок сворачивается горячим узлом. Он знал, что такое одержимость, ему было знакомо болезненное чувство привязанности. Он знал, каким бывает этот голод, и испытывал его и даже больше и не раз. Но он понимал, что это должно прекратиться. 

«Потому что этому не суждено быть». 

Он представил себе, как поцеловал бы Мэтью Уильямса под дождём. 

— У тебя воображение разыгралось, — шепнул Альфред, но именно этой ночью он проиграл.


	4. Глава XCIX (99)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...во вселенной, где вместо Мэтью в мистера Джонса влюбилась Мадлен.

Он проснулся оттого, что густые кудри Мадлен щекотали щёку и лезли в рот. Это должно было бы быть весьма противно, но Альфред оказался слишком занят мыслями обо всём остальном: о тепле тела совсем рядом, о груди (о Господи), упёршейся ему в плечо, о влажном сопении ему в шею. Он мысленно поблагодарил небо за толстые спальники, попутно удивляясь, куда делись три фута пространства между ними, предусмотрительно оставленные перед сном. Он удивлялся, бездумно разглядывал в темноте грубый брезентовый потолок палатки и очень, очень старался не шевелиться. 

Мадлен тихонько всхрапнула, прежде чем проснуться.   
— М-мхм-м, — неразборчиво пробормотала она и обняла его крепче. Альфред зажмурился на секунду — он мог бы поклясться, что всего на секунду — и почувствовал, как дрожит подбородок, потому что он сейчас готов был расплакаться, как… как… да никто ещё так не рыдал, наверное, потому что ночью к нему прильнула девушка, которая пахла дымом костра, девушка его мечты, только слишком молодая, и его студентка, и одно только это делало ситуацию совершенно недопустимой. 

Мадлен тем временем прижалась к нему.  
— Вы будете со мной встречаться, — сообщила она хрипло и сонно. Ультиматум, не просьба. 

Альфред поёрзал, надеясь отодвинуться от неё и её груди подальше. О Господи. Он был её преподавателем; ночные обнимания никак не входили в обязательную учебную программу. 

— По-моему, это очень плохая затея.  
— Плевать, — Мадлен подняла голову и убрала с лица большую часть волос. Близоруко прищурилась, не видя почти ничего без очков. — Раньше надо было думать, мистер Джонс. До вчерашней ночи и поцелуев. 

Альфред шлёпнул ладонью по лицу. О Господи, _поцелуи_. О чёрт. Он влип по самую макушку. 

— Как ты вообще оказалась в моей палатке? Кто тебя впустил? — взвыл он. — Как Кику мог, если ты… он же…  
— Мистер Джонс, — строго перебила его Мадлен, — заткнитесь. 

Он посмотрел на неё, готовясь протестовать до последнего, но попался на её полуулыбку, подаренную ему в утренних сумерках. Альфред проглотил всё, что собирался сказать. Они смотрели друг на друга пару долгих секунд, прежде чем Мадлен наклонилась, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядку, и прижалась к нему, чтоб закрепить их сделку поцелуем.


	5. Вселенная, где Мэтью и Альфред меняются ролями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...хотя картина в целом остается неизменной.

Мэтью уставился на мягкую обложку «Приключений Оливера Твиста» у себя в руках и попытался представить, что происходит сейчас с его лицом. Он очень надеялся, что на нём не написано что-нибудь вроде: «А, да, эта книга, у меня есть три издания, как у всякого уважающего себя профессора литературы. С чего ты взял, что стóит мне её дарить?». Получилось бы крайне неловко. Ему не хотелось оскорблять подарок только потому, что он будет занимать лишнее место на полке. Главное ведь — внимание. 

— Спасибо, Альфред, — произнёс он и беспокойно поправил очки. — Это… очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Очень. Одна из моих любимых, да. 

Альфред просиял и плюхнулся за парту в первом ряду.

— Я знаю! Вы сказали ещё в первый день занятий. А я зашёл в книжный — я туда иногда заглядывал ради комиксов раньше, но раз теперь я у вас учусь, я хожу туда просто так — и сразу подумал: «А кому эта книга может понравиться?». И вот. 

Мэтью уставился на него, затем положил книгу в верхний ящик стола, чтоб только больше не прожигать её взглядом. 

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Спасибо, Альфред. 

Глаза Альфреда засияли, хотя куда уж ярче. Он теребил лямку рюкзака, и у него на футболке под мышкой зияла дырка, и очки съехали слегка и перекосились, и вообще Мэтью хотелось приложить его лицом о стол, потому что _боже за что_. 

— В общем, я подумал, — говорил тем временем Альфред, потому что он никогда не умолкал, даже на занятиях, даже когда ни слова не мог сказать о литературе восемнадцатого века, — может, вы мне поможете? С письменной работой. Потому что мне очень нужна помощь. Может, мы даже сходим куда-нибудь выпить кофе за мой счёт, в знак благодарности. Особенно если вы поможете мне с этими… встречными доводами, я в них ничего не понимаю. Я разбираюсь в звёздах и цифрах, понимаете? Не в языках, — он зарылся в рюкзак, предположительно чтоб отыскать помятую работу с примечаниями Мэтью.

Мэтью чувствовал себя почти как Алиса, падающая в кроличью нору. Он принялся переставлять мелочи на столе: переложил карандаши, подвинул пресс для бумаг, перевернул степлер. Почувствовал, что краснеет, и запаниковал; рядом с Альфредом, не имевшем никакого понятия о личном пространстве, это было вполне естественно. 

— Мне кажется, это будет перебор, — запротестовал Мэтью, но даже ему было слышно, насколько неубедительно получилось.   
— Да ну, в самый раз, — Альфред, всё ещё по локоть в бездне рюкзака, поднял на него взгляд. Улыбнулся во все зубы. Он был восхитителен, и Мэтью слегка ненавидел его за это. — Я с удовольствием. Мне бы очень хотелось с вами сходить куда-нибудь. 

О господи. О чём они вообще речь вели сейчас. 

— Будет здорово! — радостно сказал ему Альфред. Когда он (сущий идеальный хаос, с локтями на парте, будто не существовало правил приличия и барьера между ними) смотрел на Мэтью так, как сейчас, какая-то часть Мэтью (совсем маленькая, тщательно скрываемая и безгранично глупая) была, в общем-то, с ним полностью согласна.


End file.
